Abstract This application responds directly to the purpose of the PAR-18-588 SBIR Funding Opportunity Announcement (FOA). This project will develop an assistive system for caregivers of persons with dementia (PWD) to locate items that have been misplaced by PWD. A PWD who misplaces objects can create feelings of anxiety and frustration for both the PWD and the caregivers. The PWD can leave an object in a very unusual place. The PWD can also hide objects and forget where they put them. Repeatedly searching for objects can consume time for the staff at a memory care facility. This phase I project will develop an Ultrawide Band (UWB) tag technology to allow caregivers to quickly locate tagged objects in a memory care facility to within 1 foot. Using a smartphone or tablet computer, a caregiver will be able to select from a list of tagged objects and be shown the room and the position within the room to find the misplaced object. The system will also track the position of the staff person to guide them quickly to the object. This would be particularly helpful when the misplaced object is not in plain sight. The system can also be used to alert caregivers if an object has been moved from a room where it is expected to remain. The tags will be coin size and attached to the object. The phase I aims will develop the technology for the UWB tag, the nodes used for tracking the tags, system software to compute the tag position and the mobile application to show the caregiver the object location. The phase I will conduct interviews with caregivers at memory care facilities to identify their needs. The phase II will conduct studies in memory care facilities and obtain staff feedback for final system modifications prior to commercialization.